Gwen Tennyson
'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson '(born 10 December 1994) is an Anodite Plumber Magister and the leader of Plumber operations on Earth. She is the guardian and supervisor of the Plumbers' Helpers, a team of young rerumas led by Max Glenn, the son of Gwen's Plumber acquaintance Kelly Glenn. Biography Gwen Tennyson was born on December 10, 1994 to Frank and Natalie Tennyson. Her grandmother, Verdona, was an Anodite. When Gwen was ten years old, she went on a road trip for the summer with her grandfather Max and cousin Ben. During this trip, Ben acquired the Omnitrix, and Gwen stole a magical grimoire from her enemy, Charmcaster. From this book, Gwen learned to manipulate mana, and in doing so awakened the Anodite abilities latent in her being. Though she quickly became extremely powerful, she refused to leave the Earth and train with Verdona on Anodyne, believing this would rob her of her humanity and ordinary life. Around the same time, Gwen was deputized into the Plumbers alongside Ben and Gwen's Osmosian reruma boyfriend Kevin Levin. Gwen, Ben, and Kevin saved the Earth on numerous occasions, including preventing the Highbreed invasion in 2010. A few years later, Gwen was introduced to Kelly Glenn, an ace student of the Plumbers' Academy, and the two became lifelong friends. In 2019, the Twilight War occurred, in which the Old Ones attempted to invade the Milky Way Galaxy. During the war, Kevin Levin sacrificed himself to stop and Old One by absorbing its powers, and Gwen was forced to banish him from the universe. Days later, Ben himself died in the process of sealing the Twilight to prevent the Old Ones from reentering the Milky Way. Though this saved the universe, the war left the galaxy completely crippled, and the Plumbers all but destroyed. After the war, Gwen became the only remaining Plumber Magister to supervise Earth, and could do little but watch as the Homeworld movement ruined the lives of countless aliens. In 2035, Gwen and Kelly set forth a plan to protect rerumas living on the planet by reestablishing the Plumbers' Helpers team, which had disbanded in 2011. Gwen, possessing the Omnitrix, passed it down to Kelly's son Max Glenn, who became the leader of the Helpers and began seeking out rerumas to recruit. Personality After the trauma she endured in and after the Twilight War, Gwen is a deeply changed person, no longer sporting the confidence and courage she once had. Instead, she tends to be insecure, distant, and sometimes awkward, and rarely leaves her lab at Plumber HQ. Gwen tries to absorb herself in work to avoid her own struggles and internal problems, often putting them down as irrelevant and meaningless. In spite of her internal conflicts, however, Gwen still displays a great degree of maturity and wisdom, remaining level-headed and calm in most situations. She is also deeply caring, and tries her best to be a motherly figure for the Plumbers' Helpers. To them, she is collected, patient, and kind, and always tries to be understanding and empathetic. Category:Characters Category:Tennyson family Category:Rerumas Category:Main Characters Category:Plumbers